Só um pouco
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Robin sabe guardar seus segredos, mas Zoro não pode disfarçar o que sente. Será que eles foram descobertos? SongFic -ZoroRobin- Presente pra Sabaku no T. -


**Disclaimer:** graças à Kami-sama, One Piece não me pertence e sim a Eichiro Oda, o gênio mangaka atual *p*

Essa é minha primeira ZoroRobin, e provavelmente a última, pq é muito difícil escrever algo decente sobre eles x_x personalidades muito complicadas D:

Presente para Sabaku no T. - /gemma-nee-chwaaaaaan *-*

**Música:** Just A Little – Brenda Lee

* * *

_  
Don't you love me just a little?_

_Don't you want me just a little?_

_Can't you thrill me just a little?_

Um barulho alto de coisas caindo, e quase todo o bando do Chapéu de Palha correu para a cozinha do Thousand Sunny. Quase todo. Porque Robin e Zoro _já estavam_ na cozinha. Nami abriu a porta depressa e ficou mais assustada com a cena que viu do que se todo o cômodo estive destruído.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Nada, oras. – Zoro respondeu.

Ele e Robin estavam sentados um de frente para o outro na mesa, e cada um lia um livro. Aquilo estava **muito** estranho.

- Cadê a comida? – Luffy tentava olhar por cima do ombro de Nami.

- O cozinheiro está aqui, idiota, por que você acha que teria comida aí se eu não fiz nada? – disse Sanji.

- Ah, então eu vou embora... – Luffy saiu resmungando algo como "eu só queria um pedaço de carne" e foi se sentar no convés.

- Está tudo bem, Robin? – Usopp entrou e perguntou a ela.

_Say you love me just a little._

- Tudo perfeitamente bem. – ela manteve o rosto atrás do livro, onde ninguém poderia ver sua expressão.

- Zoro, por que você está **lendo**? – Nami sentou-se ao lado de Robin e encarou o outro, incrédula. Os outros entraram e se sentaram ao redor.

- Porque eu quero. – ele respondeu, áspero.

- Ok, vou reformular a pergunta: Zoro, por que você está lendo um livro **de cabeça pra baixo**?

O espadachim finalmente percebeu seu erro, fechou o livro e o jogou com estrondo em cima da mesa.

- Não é da sua conta. – saiu apressado dali.

Robin riu baixinho, e teve o cuidado de não demonstrar seu rosto nesse momento, porque sabia que ela estar vermelha de vergonha ia levantar perguntas embaraçosas.

_Can't you kiss me just a little?_

_Don't you miss me just a little?_

- Ele parecia bravo... O que você fez com ele Robin? – Franky abriu uma garrafa de cola e bebeu metade de uma só vez. – Atirou pratos nele ou coisa do tipo?

Aquilo estava se prolongando demais. Eles ainda estavam fazendo as perguntas erradas, mas elas acabariam os levando para as perguntas _certas_.

-Acho que vocês ouviram quando ele tropeçou e bateu a mão na pilha de pratos que estava na pia. Foi isso que causou o barulho.

- Robin-chan, você está com um machucado aqui no pescoço... – Brook apontou.

Ela colocou a mão no lugar onde ele indicou, e seu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho, mas dessa vez todos puderam ver. Sabendo que tinha traído sua pose de calma, Robin se levantou e disse que iria ver no espelho o que era aquilo. Deixou que a tripulação ficasse confabulando sobre o que aqueles dois podiam ter feito. Eles não descobririam tão cedo.

_Say you want me just a little.  
_

Sabia onde Zoro estaria, então foi até lá enquanto poderia falar com ele sozinha. No caminho, parou pra ver a marca em seu pescoço.

"_Quanto entusiasmo..." _– ela riu.

- Zoro? – Robin abriu a porta da sala de musculação e o encontrou se exercitando com pesos gigantescos.

- O que quer agora? Já passei vergonha demais por sua causa, vá embora.

- Acho que não. – ela fechou a porta devagar – Tem certeza que eu devo ir embora agora?

Ele largou os pesos, e se aproximou um pouco. Manteve uma distância segura (uma distância que ela ainda poderia fugir caso ele tentasse agarrá-la).

_I told you baby a million times: you're just about to make me lose my mind  
_

- Olhe só, você já me deixou uma marca, sabe... – Robin mostrou a mancha em seu pescoço. – Eu bem que avisei pra você ir com calma, mas você não me ouviu. Até quebrou os pratos quando me colocou em cima da pia e acabou chamando muita atenção...

Zoro virou o rosto para o lado, envergonhado.

- A culpa é sua por me provocar.

- Já que estamos aqui, será, então, que eu não devo te provocar só mais _um pouquinho_, aí você pode terminar o que começ...

É, talvez a distância que ele tomou não tenha sido o bastante.

_I'm gettin' tired of playing second fiddle_

_Say you love me just a little.  
_

Durante as próximas horas, a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha não veria Robin, nem Zoro caminhando pelo navio, porque, ao que parecia, havia alguma coisa muito interessante na sala de musculação.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Eita porra, é muito difícil escrever sobre esses dois uú

Mas gemma-nee-chwan pediu, nem tinha como recusar, ainda mais depois de ela ter feito uma NaruHina pra mim *golpe baixo, dik.* /gemma te amo!

Não vou ficar falando muito da musica que eu coloquei, pq quem me conhece já ta cansado de me ouvir falar da Brenda Lee XD Rock 60' é o melhor, fato.

Se puder deixar uma review, nem que seja beeeem pequenina, eu vou agradecer ^^

Jya! o/


End file.
